When You Say Nothing At All
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: A Jelsa one-shot for Valentine's day. Based on the song 'When You Say Nothing At All' by Ronan Keating.


**Hey everyone. This is a Jelsa one-shot in honour of Valentine's day. I honestly didn't expect this to end up so long though. I hope you have an amazing day with your significant other and if you don't have one, treat yourself because every guy and girl deserves to be loved on this day.**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

* * *

**_It's amazing how you_**

**_Can speak right to my heart._**

_He sees her walking down the hallways and she's like a siren to him. Her lips don't move, not a single sound is made, yet, he feels like she's calling out to him._

_He's never felt this way before, but he feels the pull towards her growing with every minute he's away from her._

**_Without saying a word_**

_He learns from his friends that she's mute. A recent transfer from the deaf-mute school that closed down due to the lack of funding. His friends warm him it's a bad idea to approach her. They're the big four after all, associating with the new mute girl would be bad for their reputation._

_He tells them that he's out then, that he doesn't want to be a part of this group they've been for the past 11 years of school. His friends look at him weirdly, all this for a girl he hasn't even talked too, much less knows he exists?_

_They ask him to reconsider but their efforts are in vain as he gets up from the table and moves across the cafeteria to a corner where she's sitting with a book in her lap._

**_You can light up the dark._**

_Strangely, as he gets nearer he feels the room getting brighter like it never has before. But this brightness isn't overwhelming, it's welcoming. It's like the morning sun and she looks like the sunrise, in all its beauty._

**_Try as I may, I could never explain_**

**_What I hear when you don't say a thing._**

_She doesn't say a word to him after he introduces himself to her. Instead, she pulls out a pen and a notebook, scribbling down one word that will always feel right on his lips. "Elsa."_

**_The smile on your face_**

_She smiles, and suddenly the brightness increases a thousandfold. The way he says her name with so much joy and enthusiasm tickles her inside and gives her this warm feeling she's never felt before. She doesn't want it to go away._

**_Lets me know that you need me._**

_They get closer over the course of the week but the real page turner in their relationship is when he finds her cornered in the library. Tears spilling from her eyes as a guy raises his hand towards her._

_All he sees is red and soon, he grabs the guy's wrist and pushes him away. He then takes her under his arm and leads her out into the courtyard._

**_There's a truth in your eyes_**

_It's snowing, but they both don't mind. "Are you ok?" He asks softly, as if she's as fragile as glass and delicate as a flower, too much pressure and she could break and crumble. He knows he will be there for her if she does, but he doesn't know if his own heart can take it._

_She nods her head, trying to tell him that she's fine. But by the way she's trembling as he leads her to a bench, and the way she keeps looking back to see if he's coming back for her, tells him otherwise._

_He wipes a tear from her eyes and gives her a look that makes her shake her head. He tells her it's ok, and that he'll protect her from now on._

**_Saying you'll never leave me._**

_They eventually go back into the school and when they part ways to go to class, she's trembling again, her eyes begging him not to leave her at the mercy of others._

_He tells her he will never truly leave her, and that he'll be waiting for her outside of her class when it's over, ready to protect her as she goes to her next class._

**_The touch of your hand_**

**_says you'll catch me wherever I fall._**

_He turns to leave as she opens the door to the classroom, but is shocked when he feels a hand grasping his. She mouths a thank you and then warns him about the slippery floor sign in front of him._

_He laughs and blushes before watching her finally enter the classroom. Of course only she would notice it and tell him, the rest of the world would probably watch and wait for him to slip._

_Even if he did slip though, he knows she would be there to catch him because he will always be there to catch her._

**_You say it best_**

**_when you say nothing at all._**

_And of course, she wouldn't even need to say a single word for him to be there because in her silence, all words are spoken. And there's nothing left unsaid._

**_All day long I can hear_**

**_People talking out loud,_**

_He's out running as soon as the bell rings. He's known her for a month now and his promise to her still rings true._

_Jack looked over the crowd emerging from the classrooms, his height giving him an advantage in his search._

_Right on cue, he saw the flash of platinum blonde hair and followed her suit._

**_But when you hold me near_**

**_(you hold me near)_**

**_You drown out the crowd_**

**_(the crowd, the crowd)._**

_He turned the corner but to his disappointment, he couldn't find her._

_Hands then went around his torso and he could feel her face pressing softly against his back. In that moment, the noise around him fell away and it was as if they were the only two people in the world._

**_Try as they may,_**

**_they can never define_**

**_What's been said_**

**_between your heart and mine._**

_She doesn't say a word and neither does he. But the embrace she gives him speaks volumes and it's as if their hearts are conversing with one another._

**_The smile on your face_**

_She smiles as she teaches him a new word and he tries to get it right. His signing is sloppy at best and at times he pretends to get it wrong, but it's worth it as each mistake gets him a smile and silent laugh from the beautiful blonde in front of him._

**_Lets me know that you need me._**

_He continues to protect her from everything around her. When the people at a cafe are mocking her for being unable to state her order, he immediately goes up to them and reprimands them. After that, his eyes never leave hers and he sees the silent thanks in them._

_It is then he realises that this was probably not the first time she's dealt with this and makes a silent promise to protect her even out of school. And he knows he would protect her from the whole world if he could._

**_There's a truth in your eyes_**

_Anger sparks in his veins as he finds Elsa alone with another guy at a different cafe. She's smiling and laughing and they're sitting a little too close for comfort._

_He barges in, attracting the attention of almost all the patrons, except for the guy in his target. He saddles up a seat and approaches them._

_The shock on Elsa's face quickly disappears and she introduces the guy beside her as Sandy, her best friend from her old school and also her neighbour. He is deaf, so instead of sending him to a public school, his parents decided to get him a private tutor. They also offered to let Elsa join in the class but her parents refused, saying she needed to learn to face the real world where she wouldn't be coddled because she's different._

**_Saying you'll never leave me._**

_His anger disappears and he's filled with understanding. Sandy might just be the only person who can understand her because they're in similar boats and he's starting to realise how having friends like that are important for her. And deep inside his heart, he tells himself that any friend of Elsa is a friend of his._

_A few hours later, the three of them are talking like old friends. His signing has very much improved and he can now hold his own in conversations._

_When the sun starts to set, they make a move to go home. Right before parting ways however, Sandy sends him a look and signs, "protect her". Jack promises that he will with all his heart. He would rather take a bullet to his heart than let anything harm his beautiful angel._

**_The touch of your hand_**

**_says you'll catch me wherever I fall._**

_He drops her off at her house and right before going in, she lightly tugs at his hand, planting a soft kiss on his cheek._

**_You say it best (you say it best)_**

**_when you say nothing at all._**

_No words can express the joy he felt at that moment. Words also would have ruined the moment, so he watched as she made her way back up the steps to her house and shut the door._

_Right before she did however, he could tell there was a smile on her face and her pale face was slightly flushed, but not from the cold._

_He lightly cheered once the door was shut. This means she likes him right? For the past two months, he's been taking it slow, not wanting to overwhelm her._

_But now, he knows she returns his feelings and he's not going to let her go._

**_The smile on your face_**

_He surprises her with a box of chocolates the next day. He knocks on her door and opens up the box, showcasing a shimmering ring pop._

_Tears start pooling in her eyes but her million dollar smile tells him they're happy tears, and she shakily signs that yes, she'll be his girlfriend._

_He takes the ring out, places it on her finger, before putting the box aside and gathering her in his arms. He holds her as if she'd disappear if he let go and she doesn't mind it one bit._

**_Lets me know that you need me._**

_One day he found her alone at school, eyes closed as her head rested against the back of the bench. Deciding to surprise her, he goes behind her and covers her eyes. What he didn't expect was to feel the heat emanating from the skin touching his._

_He doesn't think, just reacts and soon they're barreling towards the nurses office. There, he finds out she was sick but she didn't tell anyone because she didn't want them to worry. Then and there he makes her promise to tell him if ever she feels unwell._

_He takes her home and takes care of her for the whole weekend, knowing that she needs him then more than ever._

**_There's a truth in your eyes_**

_He asks her to prom that same year but she declines him, saying she's thinking of asking someone to the prom. Envy stirs in his heart for a moment before she gets down on one knee and reminds him it's a Sadie Hawkins dance, so as a girlfriend, she would like to ask her boyfriend out to the dance._

_He smiles and spins her around, saying he would be the happiest man alive if she would take him out to the dance._

**_Saying you'll never leave me._**

_The next year passes by quickly and he finds himself graduating, leaving her behind to finish her last year of high school._

_She promises him that she'll be fine and that they can continue to have a long distance relationship while he's in college. She promises him that she'll never leave him, not for all the chocolate in the world because her boyfriend is sweeter than any and all chocolate._

_Her words melt his heart and he sends her a kiss as he leaves for college in another part of the States._

**_The touch of your hand_**

**_says you'll catch me wherever I fall._**

_He surprises her one day, a few months later, when he comes back for the holidays. They rarely leave each other's side and it's hard to believe they ever spent time apart from one another._

_The year after that, she goes to a college just a short walk from his own and the pair are always seen with each other out of campus, hand in hand as they walk down the street._

**_You say it best (you say it best)_**

**_when you say nothing at all._**

_He waits a year for her to catch up with him so they can go to university together. Even though so many years have passed, they still act like new lovebirds and their love is still going strong._

_Now, they're both university graduates back in their hometown doing their dream jobs._

_They're around 25 when he leads her to a park for a picnic on Valentine's day. There, they enjoy the snow and skate on a frozen lake before settling down to watch the sunset._

_He holds her hand in his and quickly, removes the old ring pop on it._

_She turns to him in shock to demand for the ring back, but all he does in retaliation is hold it higher and out of her reach. Annoyed she jumps up to get it while her other hand signs out her anger and frustration._

_Eventually she gives up and crosses her arms over her chest, pouting in the most adorable way Jack has ever seen._

_He relents, getting down on one knee and opens up the hand with the ring before beginning with his rehearsed speech._

_"My dearest Elsa, I proposed to you with this ring almost ten years ago and they've been the happiest years of my life. Will you now give me the opportunity to replace it with a ring, more worthy of a snowflake? A beautiful queen I wish to call mine for the rest of my life?"_

**_[Repeats in background until the end]_**

**_You say it best_**

**_when you say nothing at all._**

_Her hand goes up in shock as her head nods yes. No words need to be spoken as he slides a newly procured diamond ring up her slim fingers and he cradles her in his arms._

_"I love you so much." He whispers in her ear as he strokes the hair of his new fiancée. The movement of her lips against his neck tells him everything he needs to know and he can't be any happier at this moment._

**_That smile on your face,_**

**_The truth in your eyes,_**

**_The touch of your hand_**

**_Lets me know that you need me._**

The slides stop playing and Jack smiles at her as the song fades. The tears in her eyes make him frown though and he goes towards her to wipe them away. This song wasn't meant to make her cry. And a bride isn't supposed to cry on her wedding day.

"Don't cry, Snowflake. I didn't mean to make you sad." His voice tickled her ears and she stifled a laugh.

"These are happy tears you dork." She pushed him slightly before signing.

He held her close as he whispered in her ears. "I love you."

"I love you too." She signed and she meant every word of it.

* * *

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
